


vaughn gets punched

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys watches the punch land across Vaughn's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vaughn gets punched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magdalenelaundry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalenelaundry/gifts).



> on tumblr [here](http://illegalcockbiting.tumblr.com/post/104521581347/)

Rhys watches the punch land across Vaughn’s face, and as much as he wants to step in and stop Vasquez, he knows it’d only make it worse for both of them.

His friend is on the floor at Vasquez’s feet, chest heaving to catch his breath. He shoves at the floor with his feet to try to get distance between them, but he’s practically incapacitated and all the man has to do is shuffle forward.

He sees blood starting to drip down over Vaughn’s lips, and Rhys’s fists tighten.

Vasquez kicks Vaughn’s shoulder to get him on his back. The sound Vaughn makes when Vasquez plants his foot heavy on his shoulder seems to thread itself in the air between them all; Rhys half expects Vasquez to pull out a gun and finish Vaughn off right there.

He doesn’t.

“Get out,” he says with amusement, and kicks Vaughn one last time for good measure before he steps back. He glares at Rhys to show he can go ahead and drag his friend out of the office now.

He helps Vaughn clean the blood off his chin and helps him get what he can out of his shirt (even though there’s a good chance it’ll be ruined forever). His nose might be broken, too, honestly.

“You okay?” Rhys asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Vaughn mumbles. “I’m fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
